Broken
by brookieebabyy
Summary: Miley and Jake have a perfect relationship until one night when one thing leads to the next, and she becomes pregnant, causing Jake to leave her. Who will be there to catch her when she falls? MileyxxNick. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just want to get this out there now-- please dont get mad at me for this, it's just a story. I am NOT saying Miley would do something like this, but again its a story, nothing more than that. enjoy (:

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Jake, are you sure you want to do this?" 16-year old Miley asked. She was pushed up against the wall and her boyfriend, Jake Ryan, was kissing her fiercely. They were in his room, and after getting bored, one thing ended up leading to the next.

"Oh, yeah, baby. This is what I live for," Jake replied in a deep, mysterious voice.

"What if your fans find out?" Miley said worriedly. "They'll hate me."

"Don't worry, baby, I'll use protection," he whispered in her ear, giving her chills down her spine.

"Okay," she sighed, and Jake led her towards the bed. He layed on top of her, and although it was dark in his room, she could see him pulling a condom out of his back pocket.

He pulled her light pink babydoll tank top over her head and unbuttoned her tight jeans, pulling them off her lean legs.

Finally, she just let go, giving herself, body and soul, to Jake.

* * *

Miley woke up at 7 in the morning a few days later and felt sick to her stomach, and not because Hannah had a concert that night. She ran to the toilet in her bathroom, throwing up for 5 minutes straight. "Oh, God," she said. She washed her face and tried to freshen up, but no matter the amount of concealer and foundation she used, nothing could hide the circles under her eyes. She got plenty of sleep, but for some reason felt unbelievably tired.

She was in the studio as Hannah a few hours later when she suddenly felt sick again. "Daddy, can we end early today? I don't feel too good," she asked her father and manager, Robbie Ray Stewart.

"Sure, bud," he asked with a concerned look in his eyes. He drove her home and as soon as she stepped into their Malibu home, she went upstairs. She logged on to her laptop and then opened up the internet. She went to Google, typing in, "Signs you are pregnant."

She clicked on the first link and read the article. Two of the main signs were tiredness and having morning sicknesses. Her stomach dropped to the floor.

She opened up her silver Motorola and pressed the speed dial for Lilly. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Miles, what's up? I'm at the skate park with the guys right now."

"Lilly," Miley responded, her eyes on the verge of tears, "Is there any way you could come over right now?"

"Probably. I'll walk and be there in, like, 10 minutes."

"You're the best, Lilly. Wait, could you do me a favor on your way here?"

"What is it?"

Miley's voice became lower. "Could you get me a pregnancy test? I'll pay you back. I promise. I just need it right now."

Lilly was silent for a moment, then said, "Oh my God. Yeah, I'll be there in no time. No problem."

Miley layed back, resting her head on the pillows on her bed. She took a deep breath. _What if I am pregnant?_ She thought. _What will my family think? What will Hannah's fans think? What will Jake think?_

She decided to let out her fears and write a new song on her guitar while she was waiting for Lilly. She had the opening part, the chorus, and the bridge finished when Lilly walked in the room with a plastic back from the grocery store resting on her wrist.

"You're dad just asked me what was in the bag. I covered and said I bought some candy, which I did, so it's all clear."

"You're the best friend anyone could ever have," Miley said, giving her a hug.

Lilly slowly opened the bag and handed Miley the pregnancy test. "Good luck," she said quietly. Miley took the test and quickly read the directions. She went off to the bathroom.

Miley emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, her shaky hand holding the pregnancy test.

"What does it say?" Lilly asked nervously.

"It's got to be wrong," Miley said, tears cascading down her face. "It's got to be wrong. It was once! I can't be pregnant!"

Lilly got up and hugged her tightly. "It will all be okay," she whispered in her ear.

* * *

The cashier slid the pregnancy test under the scanner. "Another?" he asked Miley.

"It's got to be wrong."

"How many have you taken?"

"This will be my fifth."

"Hun, I may not be the brightest pumpkin in the patch, but if they're all positive, you got yourself a little offspring in that stomach of yours. I know that for a fact."

Miley took a deep breath. "No bag," she said, trying to ignore what he just said. She gave him a 10 and 20-dollar bill and took the box. She headed towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom. "And?" the nosy cashier asked her.

"I guess I have myself a baby," she said, her voice cracking. She tried to hold back her tears, but it was no use. She tears poured down her face uncontrollably. There was no way she was going to be able to have a baby.

* * *

A/N: a litle short, but worth continuing? i needed a little break from a redone life, so decided to start a new one. review and tell me what you think!

and any betas out there-interested in editing this one? preferably, someone who's available most days and isnt afraid to tell me the truth. i might have the same one i have for my other story, but if you're interested feel free to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thanks reviewers/storyalerters/favoriters. luv ya! (:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miley gave a final wave to the cashier in the small grocery store and as she walked out into the sunshine. She lifted her hand to the top of her head, lowering her Chanel sunglasses to cover her blue eyes. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed speed dial 3, Jake.

"Hello?" He said. In the background, there were many voices and people talking. Miley assumed he was on the set of Zombie Slayer.

"Hey, baby," she replied, trying to sound happy.

"Oh, hey, babe. I'm just finishing up on set right now."

"Oh. Listen, can we go to dinner tonight? I have something to tell you," she said, biting her fingernails out of nervousness.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 8:30 tonight. Okay?"

"That's fine, see you then," she said, hanging up the phone. She walked home and went to take a shower. She washed her hair in with her favorite coconut shampoo and conditioner, shaved her legs and then got out. As she was standing in front of the steamy mirror, she wrapped a white towel around her body, then turned sideways to see if there was any sign of a baby. So far, her stomach was as flat and toned as it had been before, and Miley sighed a breath of relief.

Miley ran a brush through her long, curly locks and blow dried it completely. Afterwards, she dusted light pink eyeshadow over her eyelids and carefully applied black eyeliner on her eyelids. She swiped her black mascara on and then swept bronzer on her cheeks, giving her the "just got back from Mexico" appearance. To finish off her makeup, she spread pink lipgloss across her lips.

She went to her walk-in closet, rummaging through her clothes before settling on a light yellow cotton dress. It was short and swayed when she walked. She put on her white flats and then grabbed her white patent leather clutch, putting her cell phone, some makeup, and some money inside. She went downstairs and turned on MTV while waiting for Jake. Her dad was gone and Jackson didn't live with them anymore after going to college, so house was pretty much empty

It was already 9:15 and Miley went in the kitchen to find something small to eat. Jake was 45 minutes late, which was unusual. As soon as she was about to give up, Jake knocked on the door. "Good evening, my sunshine!" he said with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her, closing his eyes, but she just walked past him annoyed. She wasn't in a very good mood after throwing up all morning, dealing with the annoyed cashier at the grocery store, the 3 pregnancy tests that day, and then waiting for an hour for him to come.

He rushed after her. "What's wrong, honey?"

"You're late," she said with an edge in her voice.

"Sorry, the traffic was bad and we had to film more scenes. Sorry."

"Whatever. Let's go."

They got in the limo and the whole way to the restraunt, neither said a word.

When they got there, they ordered their food. "So how's the Hannah stuff doing?" Jake asked her to get rid of the awkward silence.

"It's been okay. I had a concert this morning."

"How was it?"

"It sucked. I was constantly throwing up at the breaks," she said, forgetting that Jake didn't know.

"Why? Are you sick, Miley?" he asked, worried about her.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember a few nights ago at your house when we kinda… you know."

He grinned. "How could I forget? Why, you interested in doing it again? I'd be glad to."

"No, no, it's not that. You see," she said, lowering her voice. He leaned in. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he said, unsure of whether or not he heard her right.

"I'm having a baby, Jake."

He laughed. "That's funny, Miley, now what is it?"

"Jake, this isn't a joke. I am PREGNANT," she said, saying 'pregnant' slowly as if talking to a preschooler.

"Well you're getting an abortion, right?"

"Of course not!" she said, stunned that he would want to do something like that.

"Won't you think about how this will affect ME?" Jake shouted.

"Like it wont affect me?" The waiter came to give them their dinner, and when he left, she continued. "Hannah can't be pregnant! She is 16! I am 16! You said you were using 'protection', and you're blaming it on ME? Grow up, Jake!"

"We're done!"

"What?"

"You heard me! This relationship is DONE."

"You're going to leave me to raise a child on my own?"

"You'll be 17 when you have the baby. You'll do fine."

She slapped him across his face. "Jerk," she said, storming out of the restraunt. Tears fell freely from her eyes and she didn't even try to stop them. She swiftly lifted her hand, hailing a cab. The whole way home, she was crying. She called Lilly and she came over right away.

Lilly rubbed her back sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Miles, Jake was a jerk."

Miley nodded her head in agreement. "But guess what?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"What?" Miley asked, curious of what Lilly was going to suggest.

"I met this guy today, Joe. He said he has a band named The Jonas Brothers and gave me two tickets and backstage passes for us to see them! There's a guy our age, who's name is Nathan or Nick or Nate, and then Joe, who's 19, but he's all mine," she said with a laugh, "but not really. I just like him. And there's a guy who's I think 23 named Kevin. Too good to be true, right?"

Miley glared at her. "Did you already tell them I was coming?"

"No, sorta, maybe. But you'll totally like them. I hadn't heard of them until I met him yesterday and he gave me a copy of their CD. It's really good, you'll like them."

"Okay fine, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. When is the concert?"

"Eep! It's tomorrow night at 7. I'm so excited! We'll go shopping tomorrow, and get some outfits for it, and I was thinking about wearing…" Lilly continued, but Miley was thinking about the baby. Was Jake right about abortion? She didn't want to do that to a precious baby, but then again, nobody would like Hannah Montana after they found that she'd made a mistake and was pregnant.

* * *

The crowd cheered after the boys finished playing "Goodnight and Goodbye." Miley's eyebrows rose. "Good, huh?" Lilly said, grinning. She knew that Miley would enjoy this break from Jake, and she knew she would love Nick even more after she saw him, because they were late and the boys' backs were to them so she hadn't actually seen the boys yet. They were standing backstage at the concert the next night, and so far, Miley hadn't thought about the baby or Jake once.

"Yeah, wow. I can't believe I haven't heard of them!"

"I know, that's how I was, too. Oh, here they come!" Lilly squealed.

Joe and Kevin walked out first, and Joe gave Lilly a hug and introduced her to Kevin. Lilly introduced both to Miley. Nick came strolling in a few seconds later, and Miley instantly blushed and looked down when he looked in his eyes. He was gorgeous.

As soon as Nick walked off stage, he looked up and saw a girl with long, wavy brown hair. He was lost in a trance looking into her blue eyes when Joe interrupted his thoughts. "Dude, this is Miley. Lilly's friend." Nick nodded his head towards Miley. She smiled sheepishly back.

Miley heard a squeal come from behind her, and knew it wasn't Lilly because Lilly was standing right next to her, flirting with Joe. She looked behind and saw a girl about their age walking fast towards them. She had long, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She walked straight up to Nick, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You did so great, Nicky!"

"Uh, thanks," he said, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Who is that?" Lilly asked curiously after looking up and seeing her.

He looked down at the ground. "This is, uh, this is my girlfriend."

* * *

a/n: review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to all the ppl who reviewed and favorited and story alerted (:  
just a warning to the people who aren't reading ARL, updates on this story arent going to be as often, because im working on that story too and is getting kinda hard to write, so it delays this one, but reviews DO help and motivate me to write for this one. if that made any sense.  
xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I should've known a guy like that would have a girlfriend," Miley said glumly. They were leaving from the concert, and Miley was pretty disappointed, but Lilly, on the other hand, was all smiles.

"What are you so smiley about?" Miley asked her curiously.

"Nothing," Lilly responded happily.

"It's Joe Jonas, isn't it? You like him!" Miley said playfully.

"No," she said, with a big grin on her face.

"Fine. Denial. Right now, I just want to go home and drown in Ben & Jerry's. I have a craving for ice cream right now."

"Okay," she sighed. "But I'm not going to pretend I didn't see the way that Nick looked at you when he walked off stage, though. He didn't look at his girlfriend anything like the way he looked at you."

Miley sighed. "Boys are just way too confusing."

"So what are you going to do about the baby and Hannah Montana?"

"Well, I decided that I'm absolutely NOT going to get an abortion, and I think when she starts to show, I'll record and stuff, but not perform."

"That sounds good, but she?"

"I have a feeling it might be a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to the doctor next week for the first time. Want to come?"

"Yeah, but have you told your dad, yet?"

"I think I might tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Lilly pulled up to Miley's house, dropping her off. "Thanks for the ride, that was fun!" Miley said, then went up to her house.

She opened the door to her living room, seeing her dad in the kitchen, reading a recipe.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, bud, but I need to say something first."

"Go ahead," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Your grandpa just died this morning."

"What?" Miley said, her heart breaking. Her grandpa was one of her family members closest to her, and now she didn't even have him.

"Yeah. You see, you're grandma is in a lot of grief right now, and we also just found out that she has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's."

"Dad? Why are you telling me this now?" she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You've been gone all day. Miley, I'm going to go live and take care of her."

"Really? How long? Who will stay with me?"

"It will be for about a year or so until your grandma recovers. You'll be fine; you can drive now, and Jackson is coming back from college to live with you."

"Dad! How am I going to study for the SAT's and apply for college and get a job and do the Hannah stuff without you?"

"Honey, you need to understand what I'm saying. This is my mother we're talking about. I need to be with her. I hired a manager and agent for you. Also, you have all your Hannah money, so feel free to get a tutor or something for the SAT's. I'll be back, bud. I promise."

Miley just nodded her head, but had disappointment written all over her face.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Miley knew that if she told her father, he would have gotten mad but stayed, and Miley came to the conclusion that it would be easier to not tell him until after she had the baby. After all, he wouldn't be around.

Miley opened the freezer and took out a carton of Mint Chip Ben & Jerry's ice cream, then went to her room to drown in her sorrows.

* * *

Miley woke up a week later to her ring tone, "Pocketful Of Sunshine". She noticed how ironic it was that her ringtone was happy, yet she was far from that. She answered. "What is so important that you need to be waking me up for?"

Lilly could tell Miley wasn't in the best mood, but figured that it was going to be like this until she had the baby, so she was going to get used to it. "We're going on a double date today!"

"What?" Miley said. She didn't want to get out of bed at all.

"Yeah. You, me, Joe, and Nick."

"I thought Nick had a girlfriend."

"I guess they broke up. So are you coming? You kinda have to though, I told them you were coming."

Miley sighed. "Lilly, you're so lucky that Nick is super cute. You're going to have to help me get ready, though. My stomach isn't as flat as it used to be. It's not big or noticeable, but I can tell."

"Just wear a flowy top or dress. I need to get ready myself, so I cant really help you, but wear that lime green dress you have and your white sequin flip flops. And be ready in 30."

"Fine," Miley sighed. She slowly walked to her bathroom, brushing her teeth and brushing her long, brown hair. She straightened it, then pulled it back in a loose ponytail. She applied cream colored eyeshadow to her eyelids, then carefully lined her eyes with a black eyeliner pencil. She finished her eyes by applying mascara to her eyelashes, then added a bit of shimmer to the corner of her eyes. Then, she rubbed foundation on her face and dusted light pink blush to her cheekbones.

After finishing her makeup and hair, she went to her walk-in closet. She pulled out the lime green dress and shoes that Lilly told her to wear, and realized that it looked great, there was no way that anyone would ever be able to tell that she was going to have a baby.

Miley heard Lilly honk her car horn minutes after she finished getting dressed and she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wrote her dad a quick note telling him where she'd be, then grabbed her large leather Louis Vuitton purse and put her keys and cell phone inside. She went outside and got in the car with Lilly, updating her on what was going on with her grandparents. Her dad had told her the night before that he was supposed to be leaving the next week, which was lucky for Miley, because according to the websites she'd seen, the baby was supposed to get more noticeable within the next few weeks.

Miley and Lilly pulled up to the restraunt, parking and getting out of the car. They put on their sunglasses and walked towards the boys, who were sitting at a table outside. They hugged each other, then sat down and ordered. Lilly and Joe carried most of the conversation, but Nick and Miley occasionally would give each other a grin or smirk.

They were eating their lunches when Lilly and Joe suddenly got in an argument. Neither Nick nor Miley were paying attention to what it was about, but they were soon betting on something, and having a competition about who could eat the most in a minute. Miley and Nick shared a secret look, and Nick nodded his head towards the beach, as if asking her if she wanted to walk on the beach with him. She nodded her head, and they walked away, Lilly and Joe oblivious to the fact that they weren't sitting with Miley or Nick anymore.

They walked along the ocean, talking about little things, such as Nick's band and how Miley was doing in high school.

"Wait a minute," Nick said, realizing something all the sudden. "You're the girl who's dating Jake Ryan, huh!"

Miley laughed softly. "Not quite. I did date him, but we're not together anymore. We broke up the night before I met you guys."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"He just wasn't being reasonable. One thing led to the next, and…" Miley's voice trailed away.

"Yeah, I know how that is. I recently broke up with my 4 year girlfriend. It was tough, but we both knew that we didn't share true love."

"That's so sweet. I wish my breakup with Jake was as mutual as that, but it wasn't."

Nick nodded his head, and they continued to walk along the beach, but in silence. Miley remembered something, and looking down at her phone, she realized that it was getting late in the afternoon, and she had a doctor's appointment in minutes.

"Listen, this was great, but I need to leave."

"What?"

"Yeah, uh, yeah. I need to go, sorry. It was fun!" Miley said, walking away, and towards the street.

"Wait, Miley! Can I see you again?" Nick shouted after her.

Miley turned around and grinned. "If you're lucky," she teased, then rushed away.

Nick stood in awe at the girl that had somehow suddenly captured his heart. He smiled, knowing that nothing anyone could do or say would make him not want to be with her.

* * *

a/n: aww, a niley moment!

I know you want to review. so do it. right now. yes, that little button right there. good job! hahh

peacerzz (:


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: thanks for the reviews! (:

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So what happened with you and Nick?" Lilly asked Miley. They were waiting for the doctor at the doctor's office, and Miley was, for the first time, getting her baby checked on.

Miley grinned. "Nothing," she said.

"Tell me!"

"Tell me what happened with you and Joe first, though," Miley said.

"Well, we, WE'RE DATING!" Lilly shouted excitedly.

"Yay! I 'm so happy for you, Lilly. You guys look so cute together. I'd happy dance with you, but I don't want to hurt this little sucker in here," Miley said, patting her stomach.

"Well, let's check out that little sucker, shall we," the doctor said, walking in on their conversation. Miley nodded and the doctor started to ask her questions about the baby.

"So when was, let's say he, conceived?"

"About a month and a half ago."

"Have you begun to have to use the restroom a lot? Have you had mood swings and been tired? Have you had headaches and morning sickness?"

"Yes to all."

"Especially the mood swings," added Lilly, but Miley whacked her on her arm.

"That's good. We wont be able to tell the sex yet, but next time you come in, I will be able to show you. We will do an ultrasound today, though."

The doctor lifted the dress that they made all the patients wear and spread the cold gel all over her stomach, then put the transducer on her stomach. She turned on a screen, and on it showed two small creatures.

"It looks like you have twins!" the doctor said to the girls. Miley shared a worried glance. How would she be able to take care of TWO kids?

The doctor took a few notes on a notepad, then turned off the screen and wiped the gel off Miley's stomach. "Well, you're stomach will increasingly grow in the next weeks and, unfortunately, the pain won't get much better. You will need to come in for check ups at least every month to make sure that your babies are healthy." The doctor gave Miley a pamphlet, letting her know all the things that were supposed to happen between then and labor.

Miley and Lilly left soon after. Miley got in Lilly's car, then sighed loudly. "Lilly, I can't do 2 kids! That will show SO much, and in this pamphlet it says that my stomach shouldn't really be showing that much yet anyways!"

"Miley, I will be there for you. I promise."

"Thanks, Lils."

"Does Nick know yet?"

"I'm not going to tell him!"

"Why not? You guys seem like your getting kinda close!"

"He'll think I'm a slut!"

"Miley. He likes you a lot. Even Joe noticed, and if you haven't noticed, Joe isn't always the brightest. If he really likes you, then he shouldn't care that much about your past."

"I guess you're right. Hey, can we stop at Starbucks? I NEED a cinnamon roll."

"Can't it wait? I have some at my house."

"Please! It has to be from Starbucks!"

"No! I need to get home."

"God, Lilly, you're so mean. Chill out."

Lilly sighed. "This is going to be a looong 9 months," Lilly said under her breath. She pulled off the road and drove into the Starbucks parking lot. Miley got out, then came back a few minutes later with a fruit cup in hand.

"I thought you wanted a cinnamon roll?" Lilly asked her as soon as she got in the car.

"Now I feel like fruit. Yum." Lilly rolled her eyes, then drove Miley home.

* * *

Miley was sitting in her kitchen at the granite counter the next afternoon eating chocolate when her phone vibrated and played the ringtone. She rolled her eyes. "What?" She snapped.

"Uh, is this Miley?" The person on the other line said.

"Who is this?"

"Nick."

"Oh, hey Nick. Sorry about that. So what's up?"

"Um, I was sorta wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow afternoon?"

Miley had instant butterflies in her stomach. "Of course," she said.

"Cool," Nick said, then told her the time and place to meet him.

* * *

That night, Miley didn't get much sleep, but realized that it wasn't just from the excitement of the next day; it was just another side effect of being pregnant. She woke up early in the morning when she started throwing up. She tried to brush her teeth to get rid of the smell, but it took a few times to get rid of the bad odor.

Miley washed her face and pulled her hair back, then went downstairs to eat some breakfast. She sliced a sesame seed bagel and put it in the toaster, then walked over to the refrigerator, opening it and pulling out the orange juice and cream cheese. She was spreading the cream cheese onto the toasted bagel when she saw her dad walk down the stairs, holding 5 suitcases.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"You're grandma's nurse called this morning. She isn't doing too well, so I'm leaving early. Grandpa's funeral is in two weeks, too. Want to come?"

"Sure."

"I'll send you the tickets, then. You can bring Lilly or Jake or whoever," he said. Miley forgot that she hadn't told her dad that she and Jake broke up, but figured she could tell him some other time. She kissed and hugged goodbye, then he left. Before leaving, he'd told Miley that Jackson was supposed to come in a day or two, so she had the whole house to herself, but she was pretty used to it by now.

After eating her breakfast, Miley went back upstairs to her room. She turned on her iPod, putting it on the 'Upbeat Songs' playlist. She then went over to her computer, opening her email account and checking for new mail. After briefly looking through them, she exited out of it and turned off her computer. She went into the bathroom, taking off her pajamas and stepping into the cold water of the shower. As soon as she finished thoroughly washing her long locks, she stepped out of the shower, covering her body with a white towel. Again, she turned sideways to see how much bigger her stomach had gotten. It wasn't much of a difference, but anyone who looked _too_ closely at her stomach would think that she put on weight. She just couldn't believe that in less than a year, she was going to have _children. _After only doing it once.

Miley combed the tangles out of her hair, then carefully dried each strand. She left her hair in its natural waves, but pulled it back with a white leather headband. She put minimal makeup on, sticking to mascara and cover-up. Afterwards, she walked out of her bathroom and into her closet, rummaging until she found her lucky jeans. Those were the jeans that amazingly still fit after she'd wore them through everything- her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first breakup. And now her first official date while being pregnant. She found her white rouched high-heeled boots and slipped them on over her jeans. She digged through her closet and finally found a shirt, a teal floral embroidered top. She found her white leather purse with teal stitching to match, and threw all her necessities inside.

She went downstairs and was watching a rerun of "America's Next Top Model" on MTV. When it was close to time to meet Nick, she grabbed her keys and walked out to her white Mercedes. She drove towards the restraunt, blasting the radio and having more fun that she'd had in the past month all together.

She walked up to Nick, throwing her arms around him and giving him a light but friendly hug.

"Hello beautiful," he said, grinning from cheek to cheek.

Her bright blue eyes met his brown eyes for a moment and her stomach got instant butterflies. "Hey."

* * *

a/n: so their little date should come nxt chapter.. sorry this one didnt have a ton of niley, but we need to get all the baby stuff under the belt, cuz thats like what the whole story is about. last night i was looking for pregnancy signs and stuff.. i just hope my parents dont chk the history cuz theyd be like what the... ? hahh

so i will update soon if you guys decide to review (:

and sorry ARL readers for lack of updates on that..im just waiting for my beta to get them back to me.. but stay tuned cuz it'll be coming your way soon.

and just wondering-- when i press on the beta readers thing on the top, its not working.. is it just my computer or is the system down or something?? so since i cant do that right now, im still looking for a beta for my story, so if you have one that you really like that isnt too busy, could you message me? thx (:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the reviews..BUT.. its kinda mean but i think that i might ask for a certain number of reviews for each chapter because i feel like a lot of people are reading it, yet not many review. i wont make it like 20 or something, but probably 10 or so, cuz i know you guys can get that. enjoy the chap! (:

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Miley and Nick ordered, keeping small talk. Young fans would constantly run up to their table, excited to meet one of the members of The Jonas Brothers. Miley wasn't bothered, though, because she was used to it because of being Hannah half the time.

"Sorry about that," Nick apologized once the large group left them alone. "They can be crazy, but you gotta love them, you know?"

"Yeah," Miley smiled. She admired how good he was with the younger girls.

"So how have you been lately? You left kind of abruptly the other day."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had an appointment."

"Doctors?"

"Uh, yeah… yeah the doctor."

"Is everything all right?"

"Um," Miley said, wanting to tell Nick so badly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, that's good. I'm terrified of hospitals, ever since I was diagnosed with diabetes, going in there freaks me out." (A/N: I don't know this for a fact, but its fiction. Go along with it. It will play a bigger part later on…)

"Really?"

"Yeah. We had to get a checkup not too long ago before we went on tour, and Joe had to practically drag me in."

Somehow, this made Miley disappointed. She had a vision in her head of having the babies and having him next to her, holding her hand. That is, if she told him.

"So what is it like touring with your brothers?"

"Oh, you know. We fight, we argue, we're best friends. It's as simple as that."

"I can tell Joe really likes Lilly."

"Yeah, he's always talking about her. It's a little weird, because they only knew each other a week or so before becoming official, but I guess if you're that crazy about someone, then it's okay…"

"I agree."

The waiter placed their lunches in front of them, Miley eating a hamburger and Nick eating a hot dog.

"Listen," Nick said after the waiter and most other people were out of earshot. "I know that I met you not too long ago, but, I don't know. Never mind."

"What is it, Jonas?"

"I don't know. It's stupid."

"No, it's not. Just say it."

"Okay, but don't laugh!"

"I wont! I promise!" Miley urged.

"Would you, um, want to, um, be my girlfriend?"

Miley smirked. "That wasn't too hard to say, was it?"

"Actually, it kinda was, especially since you haven't answered me yet."

"I don't know," she teased.

"Miley! Just tell me!"

"Of course, Nick J!" She reached over the table and gave him a sweet hug. Nick sighed a breath of relief.

"I just feel like we have a connection, that I can trust you," Nick said.

Miley looked down. "Uh huh, you too."

Miley closed her eyes for a moment. How was she not going to tell her new boyfriend two of the biggest secrets of her life? The Hannah situation was one thing, she knew that he wouldn't tell, but about the babies? He would break up with her in a second, and they'd only been going out for a second.

Miley just enjoyed the lunch with her new boyfriend, then both needed to go separate ways. Nick was going to the recording studio for a few minutes to do some finishing touches on the new album and Miley was going to meet up with her new manager to talk about the concert that was happening that night and to rehearse.

Miley got in her car, driving down the road to the amphitheater where Hannah was supposed to be performing that night. Her manager instructed her to get her wig on and her makeup done first, and then they had a sound check after that. Miley was reading Seventeen magazine and getting her wig glued on when "Lola" came in.

"Guess who's here?" She shouted.

"Who? Orlando Bloom? Lola, get over it."

"The Jonas Brothers! They're opening for you! Did you know? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Lil, calm down. One question at a time! But no, I didn't know they were opening for Hannah, my manager Teresa told me that she didn't know who it was going to be. But yay!"

"Oh yeah, how did your "date" go with Nick this afternoon?"

"Good," Miley gushed. "We're official now!"

"That's so great! Did you tell him about the baby or Hannah?"

"I'm thinking of telling him about Hannah, but not the baby. I mean, _babies_. Speaking of, this is my last concert as Hannah Montana! I'm going to be too big after this to perform, and I wont be able to have concerts when I have children."

Lilly frowned disappointedly, then nodded her head. "I'm sure you're fans will understand when they find out."

"Lilly! No one, and I mean no one, can know about this. I don't want anyone to know."

"Miley, you can't hide your children forever! People will eventually find out."

"I guess, but let's just go have fun tonight."

"Good idea," Lilly said, then they both left the room and into the costume room. Miley changed into her Hannah clothes, then they went for a sound check. Halfway through her songs, the Jonas family walked into the arena.

"Hey Hannah, nice to see you again," Nick said, giving Hannah a hug. Miley almost forgot she was in disguise and almost gave him a kiss, but she held back. She introduced "Lola" to all the brothers, then they finished the sound check.

They were hanging backstage, "Hannah" talking to Nick and "Lola" talking to Joe and Kevin, when Lilly felt a vibration in her pocket, her phone telling her that she got a text. She opened her cell phone and looked at the message. "I want to tell nick so bad! Should I?"

Lilly discretely messaged her back. "good idea. I want 2 tell J too, so lets do it 2gthr."

Miley opened her phone, then looked up at Lilly. She nodded her head towards the empty dressing room. Lilly nodded back, and both told the boys to meet them in there.

They went into the crowded room and Miley and Lilly exchanged a glance. Nick, Joe, and Kevin shared confused looks.

"You see, um, listen. There's something Lola and I need to tell you guys, but don't freak out."

The boys nodded their heads, wondering what they were getting themselves into.

The two girls took of their wigs, then fixed up their real hair.

"Whoa whoa whoa. So you're Miley _and_ Hannah?" A confused Nick said.

"Yep. And Lola is really Lilly."

"But why?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't want the public to know, cause I can hardly handle the Hannah craziness. And it just makes sense to have Lilly in disguise, too, because it would just be weird if Lilly was hanging out backstage with her BFF Hannah."

The boys nodded their heads. "Cool," Nick said. "I'd always thought Hannah was pretty, little did I know you were her."

Miley nodded, then they both put their wigs back on. They left the room, going on stage to start to perform.

Miley sighed afterwards. One secret down, one to go.

* * *

A/N: So this story will be picking up speed soon, so stay tuned..

luv to everyone! peacee.. ((:

oh, and review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Even though i didnt get as many reviews as i would've liked, i was pretty excited about this chapter, so i decided to just post it anyways. i was in a writing mood yesterday, so ive already written new chaps for both stories (: and thanks to SVUlover for taking the time to go over this. (:  


* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Lil, do you want to come to my grandpa's funeral with me? It's on Saturday in Tennessee," Miley said over the phone. It was a month and a half after the concert, and nothing big had really happened since then. They just hung out with their boyfriends, going backstage to their concerts and going on fun dates. Miley's stomach was really starting to grow, but she just wore loose clothing, and you couldn't really tell.

"You know I would love to, but I kinda want to stay here with Joe. He's really sick. But you should ask Nick to go!"

"Hmm, I should! Thanks for the idea, Lilly. I gotta go call Nick, but I'll talk to you before I leave."

"Kay, bye Miles," Lilly said, and they both hung up.

Miley pressed speed dial 3 on her phone, Nick.

"Hey, cute boy!" she said once he picked up.

"Hey, even cuter girl!"

They both laughed. "So what's up?" Nick asked her.

"Nothing. Oh yeah, do you want to come to my grandpa's funeral on Saturday night? It's in Tennessee, and my dad already bought the plane tickets. It would mean a lot to me if you were able to be there with me."

"I would love to go," Nick replied.

"Okay, cool. Pack and then come to my house first thing in the morning tomorrow. The flight leaves at 1 in the afternoon."

They discussed last minute plans, then hung up to get packing.

* * *

Miley and Nick stepped off of the plane the next night. Nick looked around the empty airport, then sighed a breath of relief. He wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with crazy, obsessive girls.

Miley's dad, Robbie Ray, met them in the terminal.

"Hey, Dad!" She said, giving him a warm hug.

"Hey, bud. I missed you!"

"I missed you too. This is Nick, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Nick," Robbie Ray said, firmly shaking his hand. "I know who you are. Miley's cousin, Trina, is absolutely in love with your band."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart," Nick answered politely.

"Oh, please. Call me Robbie or Robbie Ray or RR or whatever your heart desires."

Nick blushed a light shade of pink. "My mom used to love you so much when you sang. You were so good. We especially loved 'Achy Breaky Heart.'"

"Good choice in boys, Miles," Robbie said to his daughter, winking at her.

"Dad," she groaned, "Let's go! I don't want to stand here all day!"

"Fine, fine, we'll go." They grabbed their suitcases, then made their way to Robbie Ray's rented car, a sleek black escalade.

"Nice choice in cars," Nick said.

"I know. This was the only car they had left, and I figured, what the heck. I can afford it."

They got in the car, and Robbie Ray was rambling the whole way home about how Miley's grandmother was doing. They got to her house, and unpacked their things. Nick and Miley's rooms were adjacent on the first floor and Robbie Ray and Miley's grandma were living upstairs.

* * *

--The next day--

Miley stood in the walk-in closet of the room she was temporarily staying in. Her clothes were already hung up, and she was wondering what to wear to the funeral.

She took two black dresses off their hangers and layed them on the bed. She also found a cute black longsleeve babydoll shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She layed those on the bed, too, then called Nick over.

"Nicky! Come here for a sec!" She called to the next room.

Seconds later, Nick was standing in her doorway. He didn't have a shirt on, showing off his toned torso and had navy blue sweats on. His hair was partially wet, and it looked like he'd just taken a shower.

"What should I wear?" Miley asked him.

"Um, that one," he said, pointing to the second dress. It was a knee-length short sleeve dress. She found a red cardigan in her closet, and put it around the dress. "Okay?" she asked him.

"Definitely."

"What are you wearing?"

"Black slacks and a black polo. Okay?"

"Definitely. See you in 30," She said. He left the room, and she went to her bathroom.

Miley pulled out her makeup bag and layed out all the contents on the counter. She rubbed foundation onto her tan face, then brushed light pink blush on her cheekbones. She applied mascara to her eyelashes, then curled them with her eyelash curler. Afterwards, she lined the top of her eyelids and then coated her lips with red lipstick.

She curled her hair, then put it in a side ponytail. She double checked that her hair was in place and her makeup was perfect, then changed into the black dress. She put on the red cardigan, then slipped on her platform pumps. She left the room and looked into Nick's room. She blushed as she saw him pulling a black polo over his tan abs. She laughed slightly, then went into the kitchen. She poured a glass of cold lemonade, then sat at the dining table, waiting for her family to finish getting ready.

Nick, her dad, and her grandma finally came out. They got into the car, rain pouring down on it. They pulled up to an old-looking church that overlooked a small lake. They were getting drenched as they made their way into the church, and they went to sit in the front pew of the church.

The sermon started saying a few words about Miley's grandfather, and then he welcomed Miley to the front of the church. "Miss Miley Stewart here would like to say a few words about her grandfather," he said, then sat down at the side of the church.

Miley walked up, looking at Nick for support. He gave her a comforting smile, telling her with his eyes that he was there for her.

"My grandpa was so great," she began, tears beginning to trickle down her face, "He was the best grandpa ever. I didn't have a grandpa on my mother's side, so my grandpa was very important to me. He taught me how to be the person I am today, and whenever I needed something or just wanted to talk, he was there for me." Tears were now pouring down her face like a waterfall, but she didn't stop talking. She didn't look up once, but just looked to the ground.

"School problems, getting over my mother's death, even boy problems, he was there for me. My boyfriend, Nick, is so much like him. I think grandpa would've liked him very much, and I wish he got the chance to meet him. He inspired me so much, and I don't think my life would've been the same if he hadn't been apart of it. Thank you," she finished.

She walked back down to where her dad and Nick were sitting. Her dad got up to say a few words after her, but Miley didn't hear a word of it. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Nick rubbed her back comfortingly.

Pretty soon, the funeral was over. Everyone stood in a line to see Miley's grandfather in his casket, but Miley stayed seated in the pew. Nick decided that she probably needed some time alone, so he got in line with the rest of the people and left her alone.

Afterwards, the crowd went back to Miley's grandma's house. Everyone was eating and socializing with everyone else, asking each other how they'd known her grandpa. Miley was standing with Nick, just talking, when her aunt, Katie, walked up to her. She hugged them, and then said, "So Miley, you're putting on some weight there."

"What?" Miley said. Little did her aunt know, it wasn't just extra weight. It was two little babies.

"I figured that since your mom isn't really around anymore, I should be the one to tell you. I'm practically your mom!"

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Miley said, officially deciding to leave the conversation. Nick followed her into the kitchen.

"Miles, don't listen to her. It's healthy to gain weight. And you're still really thin anyways."

"Nick I want to tell you something," Miley said, sighing.

"What is it?" A concerned Nick asked her.

All the sudden, Miley felt dizzy. Her head started to throb and she rubbed it.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm, fi…fi…fine," she said, closing her eyes.

Nick was about to say something to her when Miley suddenly fainted.

"Miles? Miles!" he yelled. "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

A large group rushed over to the unconscious girl lying on the floor, her hair spread all around her and her eyes rolled back into her head. Minutes later, the paramedics were at the house and they took her away to the hospital. Nick rode in the ambulence with her and held her hand the entire way, and Robbie Ray followed the ambulence in his car. The rest of the guests were going to wait at the house to hear for news.

* * *

Miley's eyes fluttered open and she heard a faint beeping on the machine next to her. She looked up, confused at where she was at, and then she remembered. She fainted the night before. Or maybe it was a few days ago. She couldn't remember.

She heard voices whispering, and she was pretty sure it was Nick. "No, she isn't sick or anything. No special conditions. She's not sick, either. I don't know what happened."

"Are you sure? There must be some reason for this."

Miley opened her mouth to speak, and both faces looked to her. "I, I'm, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: --Gasp!-- so now Nick knows. if you review, you'll get to see what happens next!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks reviewers! love to every single one of you! also svulover- gracias por editing this (:  
and sorry this one was a little short..**

**and fYi- ARL readers- sorry i havent updated, i have the chapter, im just waiting for my beta to get it back.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Robbie Ray drove Miley and Nick home after being checked out by the doctor. It was dead silent in the car, and Robbie was afraid to even turn on the radio. Tension was definitely apparent.

As soon as they got home, Nick stormed out of the car, slamming the door.

Miley breathed out. "Miles, were you gonna ever tell anyone? You know we would've been there for you," her dad said to her.

"I know, Dad," she sighed. "It was hard, though," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Bud, I understand that. But you need to talk to Nick. I'm guessing it's not his baby?"

Miley nodded her head. "I'm having twins," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'll move back to Malibu as soon as I can."

Miley closed her eyes. "Sorry for not telling you, Dad."

Robbie Ray patted her on her back. "It's okay, bud, but he's the one you should apologize to right now."

Miley nodded, and then slowly got out of the car. She made her way up the porch, and then went into her room. She layed on her bed and wrote a song, then got up the courage to go and talk to Nick.

His door was open, and soft guitar music floated out of the room. She knocked lightly and he turned towards her.

"Can we talk?" She said in a quiet whisper.

"I guess."

"Let's go on a walk," she suggested, and Nick got up and walked out the room and out the house. She sighed, then walked out after him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then Miley started talking. "Listen, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of what you were going to think of me. I thought that you'd think I was a slut or a whore or something."

"Who is the father?" Nick asked quietly.

"It was once!" she said, trying to avoid the question.

"Damn it, Miley, who is the father?" he asked, agitated.

"Jake Ryan," she said, looking to the ground.

"What?"

"He was my boyfriend, and somehow he convinced me that it'd be a good idea."

"Really?"

"He broke up with me when I told him about being pregnant. That's what I was afraid you were going to do. That's why I didn't really want to tell you."

"Miley, I haven't told you this, but I love you. I love you no matter how pretty, how small, how pregnant you are. I will love you no matter what."

"Really? So you're not that mad at me?" she said, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me, but I'll be there for you no matter what. Through thick and through thin."

Miley smiled. "I'm having twins."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm about 3 and a half, 4 months along now."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it explains the sudden gain of weight."

"Yeah, I was wondering how you got so much bigger in not much time."

"Yup, that's why I wasn't too harmed by my aunt's comment."

"This might sound kind of weird, but can I feel it?"

"Yeah," she replied, glad that he was supportive.

Nick put his hand on her stomach. "Oh my gosh, it just kicked!"

"No way!"

"Yeah! Feel it!" Nick said, grabbing her hand and putting it where his hand had been seconds ago.

Miley gasped. "Wow. That's so amazing."

"I know."

"Maybe, just maybe, they had a feeling that you we're my boyfriend, or something, and they like you," Miley suggested, but in her head, she was wondering if her babies had a feeling that Nick was her soul mate.

* * *

Jake was sitting in his trailer on the set of "Zombie High" when his manager walked in.

"You might want to check this out," he said, "There's an article about that movie you're in."

He handed Jake the magazine, and Jake started flipping through it, but stopped on a particular article. On the page was a picture of Miley and Nick walking down a street in Tennessee, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. "A new couple: Niley?" the headline read.

Jake clenched his fists. _How could this pretty boy come and take my place?_ He thought to himself. _Me and Miley are in love, and I wasn't serious when I broke up with her. Wait, why did I break up with her again?_

Remembering the reason, he grinned evilly and flipped to the back of the magazine to find the phone number. Once he found it, he dialed the number into his cell phone. They picked up within a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Jake Ryan. I have some gossip about Miley Stewart, the one that's dating Nick Jonas, that is a _major_ story."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this story is --finally-- getting some momentum. its been a little hard to write so far, but its definitely getting easier. its just hard cuz ive never been preggers or do i plan to be for another 10 years or so.. but yeah..

reviews? sorry if i dont update for a while, its my bday on tuesday and im having a big party and all so i probably wont write that much this wknd (:


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: CRAPP!! I POSTED THE WRONG ONE!! SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!! Anyways... i feel SO SO SOOO bad for not updating this story at all! the reviews were great.. more than before and i got tons of story alerts and people favoriting the story, but as hard as i tried to get out a chapter, i couldnt think of where to go with it.. but now, im back and at em. i can assure you that you wont need to wait a month and a half for another chapter, it just gets hard in the summer with parties to go to and friends to hang out with and boyfriends and the beach and shopping and then to try to write a story on top of that just gets a little hard..im not like those writers who write like 10 hours a day, for me its more like 30 minutes a day ;) so yeah.. i thought that i was going to write more now that summer was here, but i guess not! thanks jblove for taking on yet another story of mine to beta read! (: i love all of you that stayed patient with me and didnt give up on the story! it took a review like a month after the chapter was posted for me to realize that i had a story to finish, im not giving up on it quite yet! so here it is, i tried to make it as long as possible. enjoy! (: and sorry if its not perfection, i just wanted to finish the chap as soon as i could!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Miley peered out of the window, sighing. They _still_ wouldn't go away. She didn't know how people found out that she was pregnant, but they did. And now they were camped out in her front yard, trying to catch a photo of the newly-pregnant teenager. She'd been talking to Nick a lot lately, too, and he had said that it was the same for him, except worse.

She closed the blinds, and then walked to her room. She jumped on her bed, logging on to her laptop. Once it loaded, she typed in her username and password for her account on AIM, and while she waited for it to load, she opened the link to her email. She shivered from a light breeze coming through the window, so she got up and shut the window. When she came back and laid back down on the bed, she noticed she had 137 new emails. Since _yesterday_.

Miley sighed, and then clicked on the first one. _Miley, you suck. Nick's mine, lay off him_, it read. Miley's mouth dropped open, but clicked on the next. _I can't believe Nick would want to lose his virginity to you, you skank. _Miley shook her head. They thought the baby was _his_! Miley shut her computer in frustration, and then stomped downstairs. She was quickly disappointed, though, once she realized that her dad still wasn't home. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and then pressed her speed dial 3, Nick. He answered within a few rings.

"Hey, Miles, what's up?"

Miley was silent a few seconds before speaking. "I'm sorry," she whispered into the phone, a warm tear trickling down her cheek.

"For what?"

"For this. I don't know what kind of evil person would do this to me, but I'm sorry that everyone thinks the baby is yours. For all the bad press you're getting from this."

"Miley, Miley, Miley. I can handle this. Sure, I'm being hated by thousands of people in America, but it also shows me who the true fans are."

"Thanks, Nick. For everything. I guess now all that's left to do is to come straight out and tell the people the truth. I've had to disconnect my phone from the number of calls I've been getting from magazines and talk shows, so I guess now is the time to do it."

"I'll be there for you. I'll come with you when you speak to the press if you want."

"No, it'd be better if you stayed back. I don't want people to think I'm lying or something."

"Okay," Nick said. The two said their goodbyes, and then hung up. Miley found the number of the publicist that had given her number to Miley a few days before, then dialed the number. They spoke a few minutes, and then arranged a meeting tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

Kevin carefully parked the car on the driveway, trying to avoid hitting the paparazzi. Joe scowled under his breath, rolling his eyes. He opened the door swiftly, ignoring the questions that were being shot at him. He stormed into the house, Kevin following quickly behind. Nick looked up from the TV to see what all the commotion was about.

"Dude, what the hell?" he asked, annoyed.

"Actually, Nick, that's what we should be saying to you," Kevin answered.

"Um, care to explain?"

"Well, me and Kevin, as you know, have been in Miami the past few days working with the producer while you were on your little vacation with Miley. We got back to LA and were mobbed by paparazzi, asking us why you decided to break your vow. Would _you_ like care to explain?" Joe said bitterly. "Why would you break your vow to a girl you haven't even known that long?"

"Guys, chill. The baby isn't mine."

"What?" Kevin and Joe both asked simultaneously.

"Miley and Jake had sex. She got pregnant. End of story."

"How are we supposed to believe you?"

"Because I'm your brother. Miley told me that she is going to tell everyone the real story tomorrow."

Kevin and Joe nodded their heads. "Okay," Joe whispered.

* * *

Miley woke up the next morning to her beeping alarm clock. She groaned, then flipped over and turned it off. She sighed, and then got up. She made her way to her bathroom, turning on the shower. While it was warming up, she took each article of clothing off, folding it and laying it in a pile on the counter. She got in the shower, the beads hitting her skin hard. She lathered her hair in shampoo and conditioner, and then took her time shaving her legs, trying to avoid cutting herself with the razor. Once she finished, she shut off the shower, then wrapped herself in a white towel. She brushed her hair out, and then ran her fingers through to get rid of extra water. Afterwards, she twisted her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, and then started to apply her makeup to perfection. As soon as she finished, she shook her hair out, then blow-dried it, leaving the wavy curls as they were.

She went back into her room, walking into Hannah's walk-in closet. She knew that if she was going to be talking to the public, she'd have to look presentable and high class. She decided on wearing dark skinny jeans, black high heeled boots, and a flowy gold tunic, which still showed the baby bump, but not as much. She looked in the mirror, and then grinned at the girl in her reflection.

Miley felt her jean pocket vibrate and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Miley, this is your publicist Margret. I'm waiting outside. Get out here A.S.A.P."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute," she replied, then closed the phone shut. She grabbed her black leather Louis Vuitton bag, putting her makeup bag, hairbrush, compact mirror, her wallet, sunglasses, cell phone, keys, and notebook inside. She rushed downstairs, trying to get out as quickly as possible, forgetting to lock the door behind her. She got in the limo and saw Margret, negotiating with someone on her cell phone. She didn't do more than look up at the pregnant teenager sitting next to her, so Miley spent the drive texting Nick.

A half an hour later, they arrived at a building that looked like the rest in LA: tall and unfamiliar. "This way," Margret barked at Miley, leading her into the building. They were greeted by a young blonde sitting behind a desk in the lobby, but Margret ignored her and kept going. They got in an elevator, and Miley saw Margret press the number to go on floor 23. The ride up was long, but a few minutes later, they were there. Miley saw a large room, chairs set up facing the front, where there was a large podium and a small desk next to it. Set up in front of the podium were many microphones, facing the two desks.

"That's where you're going to address the press," Margret told Miley, sounding nice for the first time that day. "I'll be sitting in the desk next to you, but you don't really talk to me at all during the press conference. Any questions?"

"Nope," Miley answered. Margret went over to let the person who organized the meeting know that she was ready. There was a tight knot in Miley's stomach from nervousness.

Minutes later, the room was quiet and a group of about 100 reporters, photographers, and camera men were sitting in front of her. They started with questions.

"Miley! Miley!" One called. "Does Nick know it's his baby?"

"Actually, it's not Nick's baby."

The whole room immediately stood up, eager to hear the rest of what she was saying. "Whose is it?" they all yelled to her.

"It's Jake Ryan's."

This sprouted new sets of questions. "Are you planning on keeping it?" a chubby bald man asked.

"Yes," she answered politely.

"Are you going to stay in school?"

"Yes. I am starting my junior year at Seaview High School in two weeks."

* * *

Miley sighed, slipping into the limo and taking a deep breath. Thirty questions and fifteen minutes later, they finished the press conference. "Wow, you handled that pretty professionally," Margret observed.

"I do have some experience being in front of tons of people," Miley replied, ignoring the questioning look Margret gave her. "I'm just glad that everyone knows the truth now."

They sat in silence the rest of the ride, except for the vibration of Miley's phone every two minutes from getting texts from Nick.

They arrived back at Miley's house in Malibu. "Don't forget to call next time something like this happens. And after this conference, you will be the talk of the town. Rumors will happen. Just let me know," Margret said. Miley smiled in response, shutting the door.

She walked up to her two-story house, opening the door, surprised that it was unlocked. _Dad is probably home_, she thought.

But as she walked in the door, she noticed that something was wrong. Very wrong. She looked around her living room and at the kitchen, and saw chairs lying on the floor, the legs broken off. Glasses were broken on the floor, and the stuffing from the couch cushions were all over. The TV was gone, and half of Robbie Ray's collection of guitars was missing. Miley's mouth dropped open in rage. Somebody hated her so much that they'd actually broken in and stolen her things. She was afraid to go up in her room to see what was missing from there. She noticed a piece of paper lying on the dining room table. It read, _S__tay away from Nick._

Miley's bottom lip trembled, and a batch of tears sprouted from her eyes. _I can't handle this anymore_, she thought. _This is too much_.

She took her cell phone out of her purse, dialing the numbers. The phone rang twice before he picked up. "Nick?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Yeah? What's up Miles?" he asked.

"We need to break up."

* * *

A/N: Yes, the pressure of being in the spotlight and being hated got to her.. i hated writing that, but it will all end up okay. in the end. hah (: review and i promise that i will update as soon as i can! (:


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, readers! There werent many reviews, but im figuring thats because the chapter was all screwed up when most of you read it and didnt get it at all.. i apologize! both this story and NTL had 8 chaps so i got confused, but the real chapter 8 is now up. i couldnt believe it tho, i finished this chapter in a day! i was tanning outside and i would get an idea for the chap and then write it and i kept coming back and i finished it! i was so excited! thanks jblove for your editing skills and to the people who reviewed last chapter.. i wouldnt have updated so soon because of the number, but i felt bad about the whole switching the chapters thing, so whatever. it does bug me that theres almost 40 people who have it on story alert, but theres never more than 15 reviews, but whatever. i guess people jst dont like reviewing. anyways, here it is. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As Miley stepped out of her white VW bug she'd bought herself with the Hannah money, she sighed. Back to school. She looked around, seeing the familiar setting. The lawn in the front of the school was freshly cut and greener than ever, cheerleaders sprawled across the front steps, gossiping about who was now hot and who was not. The football players were sitting nearby, checking them out, and the nerds were busy studying away, their faces buried in their books. Miley spotted Lilly and Oliver arguing by their favorite hangout at the school, by the large oak tree. She grinned, and then picked up her books, shifting them in front of her stomach to cover the now-noticeable bump, even though all 4,500 kids in the school most likely already knew.

Miley shut the car door, locking the car and double checking to make sure that no one was going to break in again. After going upstairs after the press conference two weeks ago, she saw that whoever broke in took her iPod, some of her clothes, her laptop, and a guitar that her deceased grandpa had given her. The rest of the things were thrown around, creating chaos in her room. Thankfully, Hannah had millions saved, but Miley was careful with her spending. Two children were going to hurt her budget.

She walked through the parking lot, already seeing the paparazzi watching her, taking notes and pictures. She was sure that she was going to end up seeing those pictures in that week's issue of _US Magazine_. As she passed, people snickered and whispered; conversations would be cut short when she passed. She greeted Lilly and Oliver, who just smiled, then continued their debate about which was better: nachos or barbeque chips. Miley stood there, out of place, trying to ignore the comments people made as they passed by. She was saved by the bell ringing seconds later. The three made their way to their homeroom, where Lilly sat down next to Miley.

"So how are you coping? I haven't talked to you since you left for Tennessee," Lilly whispered while the teacher took roll.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've had a few…things to deal with," Miley answered.

"So is everything okay now?"

"Not at all. I broke up with Nick, and now I'm branded as the school slut."

"Really? Joe never mentioned anything. Why did you break up with him?"

Miley sighed. "I just…I just can't handle it. Being in the public eye constantly. That's why I kept the whole Hannah thing secret. I wanted to be able to go to the grocery without people staring at me, taking pictures to send to _People_ magazine. I figured that if we broke up, people would get off my back. Someone even broke in my house and stole stuff! I just can't take it anymore."

"Do you have any idea who told or who broke in?"

"No clue. So enough about me, how are you and Joe doing?"

"Pretty good. Joe told me that he loved me the other day. It was the first time," Lilly gushed.

"Really?" Miley smiled.

"Yeah. I'm really happy when I'm with him."

"That's so great," Miley replied. "I'm glad at least one of us is happy."

"How much longer?" Lilly asked her, gesturing towards her stomach.

"About four months. It's due in February."

"That's great," Lilly answered, but they were soon shushed by the teacher.

Their schedules were passed out, and Lilly and Miley compared their classes. They had none together, but Miley had two classes with Oliver.

"So, have you heard about Joe, Kevin, and Nick going back on tour?" Lilly asked her best friend as they left the classroom and walked towards the other side of the school.

"What?" Miley asked, shocked.

"Yeah. They're leaving in two weeks for their tour. It's supposed to go until the middle of March."

"Oh," Miley answered, looking down.

"But I'm sure they'll be back to visit. Plus, didn't you say that you and Nick broke up?"

"Yeah," Miley whispered. "Well, I better get to my college prep class. See you at lunch," Miley said, leaving Lilly behind. As she made her way through the hallway, every student would stare at her stomach, like they'd never seen a pregnant teenager before. She ignored the whispers, but could hear each and every comment someone said.

She arrived in her first period class, taking a seat in the back row. Ashley and Amber came in shortly, laughing loudly in her direction. "Yeah, what a whore. Jake isn't even hot anymore," Amber said.

Miley rolled her eyes, taking a pencil out of her bag and drawing on the cover of her notebook. "Oh, look, how cute! She's trying to ignore us," Ashley said.

"Miley," Amber started, narrowing her eyes, "you think that just because the baby belongs to Jake Ryan, now you're popular, but you are so not. You will never be."

"That's enough," the teacher said as he walked in the class, placing his briefcase on the desk in the front of the room. He began class, but that didn't stop Amber and Ashley from shooting daggers with their eyes at her throughout the class.

--

By lunchtime, Miley was exhausted. Oliver and Lilly met her at her locker. They started to head towards the cafeteria, but Miley groaned. "Can we please eat in your truck or something, Oliver? I really don't want to handle them any more than I need to."

"Yeah, for sure Miles."

They walked out to the parking lot and got into Oliver's truck. They usually went to his car when they were having troubles, because he usually parked the closest to the school, and his car could fit all three teenagers.

Miley opened her sack lunch, pulling out a red apple. She was about to take a bit of it when she saw the brownie in Lilly's lap. "Oh my God, give me the brownie," she said.

"Um, no! My mom made them last night."

"Lilly, give me the damn brownie."

"Gosh, I totally love the side effects of pregnancy," she said sarcastically, handing over the brownie.

"Just think," Oliver added, "this is going to go on for another four months."

Miley rolled her eyes. "You guys don't know what it's like," she said, stuffing the brownie in her mouth, and then eating an entire bag of chips.

Oliver and Lilly stared in awe. "Even we don't eat that much that fast," Lilly said.

"I have two babies to feed."

"Then why not eat something healthy?" Oliver asked.

He looked away, though, when Miley gave him a dirty look. She rolled her eyes, eating the rest of her lunch and half of Oliver's.

--

Miley took a deep breath, and then opened the car door. She walked up to the front porch, smoothing out her cotton babydoll dress, and knocking on the door softly.

"Miley," Denise said, smiling, as she opened the door. "I haven't seen you in so long. How are you? How's the baby?"

"Um, they're fine," Miley answered distractedly.

"They?" she questioned.

"I'm having twins," Miley grinned.

"Oh my," she breathed. "Well, you can go up to Nick's room."

"Thanks, Denise," Miley said.

"No problem at all."

Miley walked up the stairs, smiling at all the framed pictures on the walls. She made her way to the second floor, walking to the right and towards the first door on her left. She opened the door and Nick turned around. He was sitting on his unmade bed, guitar in hand. When he saw her, he sighed. "What do you want, Miley?"

"I need to talk to you," she said, sitting on the bed next to him. She placed her hand on her stomach, resting it there. "Were you going to tell me about you guys going on tour?" she asked him, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Miley, we broke up, remember? I haven't talked to you since that night. What do you expect?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? Miley, you can't break up with me and expect us to still be friends. I just thought that you were the type of girl that didn't care what other people thought about her. I guess I thought wrong."

"Nick-"

"Save it, Miley. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be," he said, getting up. He placed his guitar on the stand, and then grabbed a sweatshirt that was hanging off a chair. He walked out of the room, glancing back at Miley, then left.

She wiped away the stray tear on her cheek, and then got up too. She left the house, and got in her car, sitting for a few minutes in silence. She was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

She didn't bother looking at the caller ID, figuring it was Lilly or Oliver. "What?" she snapped.

"Miley?"

"Who is this?"

"Um, this is Jake."

"Jake? Jake Ryan? What do you want?"

"I am so sorry. I wasn't there for you, and I was a jerk. I want to hang out with you and be with you, Miley. I miss you."

"Jake, I'm sorry; I'm just still trying to get over someone."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You and Nick broke up."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Listen, let's go out Friday night. It'll take your mind off everything."

"I don't know, with the baby and all…"

"Miley," Jake interrupted. "Let me take you out. It's the least I could do."

"Alright," Miley sighed.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven, then."

"Kay, bye!"

"Bye," Jake said, hanging up the phone. "Perfect," he grinned to himself. "The plan is going just _perfectly_."

* * *

**A/N: its kinda mean that i put jake the mean guy in all the stories, but whatever. he's just fun to make the bad guy, and this story it kinda has to be that way because of his fame.**

**oh yeah, i had a question. this might sound kinda stupid, but whatever. when people write their story summaries, what does AU mean? just wondering..**

**This was mostly a filler chapter and i think i've written better, but review! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, everyone. Officially back from hiatus, expect new chapters from every story (including this one) and oneshots :)

Thanks SO much to all the readers; you guys are the best! Really, the support means so much to me. I'm so glad a lot of you have stuck by me through this, and I hope I didnt lose many of you! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. This chapter may seem a little scattered, but stick through it... it gets more straight-on from now on. I tried to add more than usual and the end wasnt going to be in this chapter, but I felt you guys deserved it. Slight cliff-hanger, warning now. It's been too long. ;)

Recap, for the many that will need it: Miley and Nick have broken up, because she was fed up with the negativity she was getting, like her house being destroyed and emails and notes telling her to stay away from Nick. She went to confront him after school and he blew her off, because he was just hurt and tired of her games. The boys go on tour. Jake calls Miley and convinces her to go on a date with him. It's about mid-September, and the baby is due in February. Hopefully you wont be lost!

Please note: last chapter, it said that the boys were getting off tour mid-March. Ignore that, please. My mistake.

Thanks to JBlove for being my constant go-to girl for all my stories and oneshots, and to: wishing-is-wasting, fiaanj, james is my boi, americananjel, jonasbrothers2142, charmedfan411, minimandyjrox, weheartdumbledore224, LeighBisLove, Sunfeather102, Fay, ttran59, nileyfan88, kittyt3000, amy4156, KWRCtm, and ohhmyjonasx3. Love to readers, too. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Broken

Chapter 10

Miley shut the door, looking back into the car. Jake rolled down the window. "Tonight was so much fun, let's do it again some time!" she called.

"Definitely. Good night, Miley," he answered, driving away.

Miley grinned, tilting her head to the side as she remembered the events from that night. Jake had asked her to be his girlfriend again, and she agreed. She figured that it would be the only way to completely get over Nick.

Miley went in the house, putting her purse down on the counter. She felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket. It was a text from Lilly. "How was the date?" it read.

"Great. Fantastic :)," she replied.

"Wow. You sound happy. What happened?" Lilly typed back.

"Me + Jake are back together," Miley wrote, grinning.

"Really?"

"Yep. Aren't you happy 4 me?"

"I am… IDK. It just seems a little weird. He was so mean when he found out about the baby."

"I know…I think he's diff this time tho. And I do want him in the baby's life."

"K, if ur sure."

"I am."

"Good :). I'll ttyl. Im with J right now."

Miley grinned, then put her phone down and went up to take a shower. She was happy, but for some reason, she didn't feel the same happiness that she felt when she was with Nick. She felt a hole in her heart that she knew Jake couldn't repair. Nevertheless, she knew that Jake would help her get over him, and that's exactly what she needed at the moment.

**--**

Lilly slipped her cell phone back in her sweatshirt pocket and sighed. Joe looked up from the bowl of cereal he was eating.

"Who were you texting?" he asked her.

"Um, Miley," she responded, biting her bottom lip.

"And?"

"I don't know. She's getting back together with Jake."

"Oh. You don't like Jake?"

"No. When he found out that Miley was pregnant, he flipped. Dumped her. She can do way better, and she is totally in love with your brother, too," Lilly said, hesitant to say anything about Nick.

"Yeah. I heard Nick singing a song he wrote the other day about it. It was pretty deep. I just don't get why she can't sacrifice her reputation for him. It's just a few stupid magazines that don't know any better. And it's not like Jake isn't that much more famous."

"Yeah, but Miley tried talking to Nick. He blew her off," Lilly defended.

"He had reason to," Joe snapped, his voice rising, "God, Lilly. Just because Miley is your best friend doesn't mean that you have to stick up for her. Admit it. You know that Nick has reason to be mad."

Lilly was silent for a moment before answering. "Joe," she said quietly, in a tone that he'd never heard her use before, "Miley is pregnant. She is going to be raising two children in a few months. Cut her some slack. I doubt _you'd_ be thinking straight if you were having two kids."

Joe raised his brown eyes to meet Lilly's. "Lil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just—"

"I know," Lilly said, cutting him off. "I know."

A small smile spread across Joe's face, and he leaned in to kiss her. "I know that Miley and Nick will realize that they're meant to be sooner or later, but right now… right now it's not about them. It's just about me and you," Joe whispered to her.

**--**

_A month later_

"Mom!" Nick yelled, his voice ringing through the tour bus.

"What, Nick?" Denise called back. "Please come here and talk; don't yell to me while people are trying to sleep!"

"Yeah, Nick, shut up," mumbled Joe, who was still in his bunk, trying to sleep.

Nick rolled his eyes and walked up to the front of the bus, where his mom was sitting at the booth where they ate reading a tabloid magazine. He slid into the booth across from her.

She looked up. "Are we going to stop soon? I'm bored out of my mind," Nick groaned.

"Why aren't you sleeping, like your brothers? It's seven A.M. and you're allowed to sleep till 8:30 today, remember?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep."

"Well, we're stopping at a gas station to fuel up in about forty-five minutes, but until then, you can read this," Denise responded, pushing the latest issue of _Star_ magazine across the table to him.

He sighed, not knowing anything better to do. He flipped through, briefly glancing at a few articles, but one caught his eye.

Half of the page was a collage of pictures of Miley and Jake. In most of the pictures, they were dressed up like they were going on a date and holding hands, Miley's stomach bulging. As much as his gut told him to stop reading the page, Nick read the caption. "New couple alert: Jake and Miley back on?"

He read the rest of the article. It talked about how he and Miley broke up, and Jake was her rebound. It repeatedly talked about how she wanted "the perfect family," and how with Jake, she was going to get it. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of her. Yes, he regretted the way that he'd acted towards her when she'd stopped by, but he was still mad. Who breaks up with someone they love because they're scared of the public? Apparently Miley, Nick thought. Yet, somehow she was dating one of the biggest stars _ever_.

--

_The next month_

Miley reached up to feel the fabric of the blanket. "Mmm, feel this Jake," she told her boyfriend.

He felt it, and then smiled. "You should get it. I would want that if I was a baby," he said. "Do you know what gender they are yet?"

"Yep. Do you really want to know?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm having a girl and a boy. I'm glad; that's what I wanted," she smiled. She patted her stomach lovingly.

"That's really good," he agreed.

They finished their baby shopping. They picked out a few outfits for the babies and furniture for the nursery. She'd talked to her dad a few days back, and he agreed that it'd be a good idea for her to move into a house in the same neighborhood or minutes away from the neighborhood but get her own house, so that she could start her a new life with her kids from the start. She didn't plan on going to college until Jake permanently moved in and could stay with the kids while she was at her classes, but wanted to go to Pepperdine, since it was in Malibu and a top college.

Smiling up at Jake, she wondered if it was really right that she was with him. She constantly thought about Nick, and felt guilty about it. She was even getting in fights with Lilly about it, because Lilly thought that she was being unfair to Nick. Regardless, she'd made the choice to be with Jake, even if it wasn't the smartest idea.

After they got home and unpacked, Miley made macaroni and cheese, and Jake sat on the couch watching a rerun of Zombie Slayer. She wished Nick was with her, because he made amazing macaroni and cheese, and Jake didn't ever help her with food, but again she just brushed it off and tried to stop thinking about the negative.

"Honey, would you mind making me a cup of tea? Jake Ryan is parched," he said cockily.

She rolled her eyes and took a mug from the cabinet and filled it with water. She put it in the microwave oven to heat. Jake's cell phone started ringing, and he took it into the next room and answered it. She couldn't hear the conversation; he was speaking in a very hushed tone. The microwave beeped, and she took the hot cup out. Miley placed a tea bag inside, poured a spoon of sugar inside, just like Jake liked it, and then went into the other room to give it to him.

His words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Listen," he murmured into the phone. "I got your story a few weeks ago with the pregnancy; it's not my fault she decided to have a goddamn press conference! At least I broke them up by destroying her life and her house and everything in the way, like Nick. I'll get you a story soon; just be patient with me!"

Jake turned when he heard the mug fall to the floor and shatter into pieces behind him. Miley was standing there, mouth agape with a confused and shocked expression.

Jake laughed as fake as possible. "Miley, it was a joke! God! Ashton come out, she figured us out! Miley, you've been punked!" Jake exclaimed with fake enthusiasm and punched her lightly on the arm.

"You are so dead, Jake Ryan. You're messing with a severely hormonal pregnant woman here."

"Miley, I can explain," he countered, placing a hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get out of my house! Get out! Right now, before I call the cops!"

Jake trudged out of the house, trying to explain what was happening. She held the door open for him to leave, but he wouldn't budge until she listened. "Fine, if you won't leave, I will," she said through a clenched jaw.

She opened her car door and slammed it after she got in. She jammed the keys into the ignition, trying to blink away the tears that had formed beneath her eyelids. She didn't want him to see her cry; she wanted to be stronger than that. But her heart had just been played with, again. She trusted Jake by going back to him after all this time, and he was just trying to get a good story for the press to make more money and give her and Nick negative light. It sucked and hurt, and for ten minutes her worry wasn't on the babies, worrying like she usually did about if they were going to grow up to be good people and make good decisions and be happy.

She slammed her foot on the gas pedal and drove down the driveway, tears blurring her view. She sped onto the street, not looking both ways at the cars, because her mind was elsewhere. She screamed out loud at the top of her lungs to release all her anger, her hands gripped so hard on the steering wheel her knuckles were a fair shade of white. All of her anger and frustration was being released, and she wasn't worrying about how this would affect her children.

--

"I need a break," Nick told his brothers at their sound check for the concert that night. It was the last night of their tour, and as much Nick was glad they would be going back home, he was worried about how things were going to be different when he got back. It was bad enough seeing Jake and Miley together in the magazines, seeing them in person was going to be worse.

Joe and Kevin nodded and he walked backstage. He was offered a cold water bottle by one of the stage hands, and he took it gladly. He took the cap off the bottle and took a long sip, enjoying the cold water rushing down his throat. He went into the bathroom and turned on the sink, then splashed water on his face. He took a deep breath, reminding himself to live in the present and worry about the future when it happened.

He heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket, it louder from the echoing in the bathroom. He took it outside, and then looked at the number. _Restricted_.

He wondered who it was, hoping it wasn't a crazy fan that found his number. "Hello?" he asked warily.

"Is this Nicholas Jonas?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes, this is. Who is this?" he asked back.

"Nicholas, this is the Los Angeles Emergency Care Unit. Your friend Miley Stewart has been in an accident. We tried to call the parents and house, but there wasn't an answer. You were the first on her emergency contact list."

He pulled his hair back frantically. "What's wrong with her? What happened? She's alive, right? She's going to be fine? What about the babies? Jake didn't pick up? Is there anyone else you can call, because I hate hospitals? I'm in San Diego; do you think I could make it up there in time?"

The man on the other line didn't seem frazzled by the attack of questions. "Miss Stewart is going to be fine, but we're afraid her babies won't make it. There's a rare chance even one will make it, because it was a horrible car accident, and her stomach hit the steering wheel very hard. I suggest you come up here as soon as you can, because she might need someone with her through this."

Nick thanked the man and hung up the phone. He rubbed his temples, wondering what to do. A part of him, the serious business side said, _stay here and play your concert. Afterwards you can drive up to LA and see if she's okay._ The other part, the soft and loving side, said, _go. You can reschedule the concert, you love her, and she needs you. Even if you're deathly afraid of hospitals, you need to go. You need to go and be with her._

Of course, his head told him to stay and perform, then check up on her, but his heart knew that that would be a mistake. If he didn't go see Miley, she could think that he didn't care about her anymore. She probably already thought that, because of the way things had ended, but he really did want her to be okay. He knew how much the babies meant to her, and when she found out that they might not make it, she would be crushed.

Nick ran to go find his family to tell them what was happening. He found his dad first, and told him that Miley needed him and that they would need to stall the concert for a few days or they'd perform without him. He told him to pass the message on to Joe and Kevin. His dad understood, and let him take the additional car they'd taken with them on the tour, and he took the keys and jogged out to the car as quickly as possible. He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot, hoping he wouldn't get lost and would get there in less than two hours.

All of his worries about what to say to her when they reunited were gone; he knew that he would have to be the person Jake couldn't be, obviously, and when she woke, he would tell her how much he missed her and loved her and regretted the past. He would tell her that there was no way he was leaving without her, and that they were meant to be. He'd be the perfect dad to her babies, if they survived, and the perfect boyfriend.

Now determined, he began pushing 100 miles per hour, eager to get to Miley. The sooner he got there, the sooner they'd be able to be together. He just hoped that her and both babies would make it through the accident. All he could do was hope.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Gracias mucho for all the reviews. They were all along the same lines- "I hate Jake!" "Don't let the babies die!"  
I hope you like this, even though you might be a tad dissapointed. I wanted it to be a little bittersweet. And sorry if I get some of the medical stuff wrong or whatnot, this is just coming from a little research I did and my own assumptions. Just read and let me know what you think.

As always, much love to JBlove for editing.

I hope you enjoy :) Merry Christmas or Happy Hannukkah or Happy Kwanza (sorry if I spelled those wrong) or whatever you celebrate.

Oh yeah, also, I was wondering if any of you have any cute ideas of how to ask someone to Winter Formal. It's girls ask guys and I think I'm asking someone, but I dont want it to be like over the top or anything. Anyways, if you have any ideas let me know. :)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

* * *

Broken

Chapter 11

Joe got out of the car and took Lilly's shaking hand. They began walking to the hospital doors without any words and were surprised to find Nick sitting on the front steps crying with his head buried in his hands.

"Dude, Nick, what's going on? Is Miley okay?" Joe asked restlessly.

Nick looked up and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm such a goddamn wimp. I told myself I'd march straight here and not even notice it was a hospital and tell Miley how I really feel and be with her. I got to the door and I couldn't go in. I'm such a failure. I bet she's so disappointed in me right now," he said glumly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He'd been sitting there, wide awake, for six hours.

"Nick, it's fine. I'm sure she'll understand. What matters is that you came, regardless of what you already had to do, and that you showed her how much you do care about her. I'm sure she'll understand," Lilly consoled, sitting next to him on the step and rubbing his back.

"But Lilly, I should've been there! She needed me there, and I couldn't even walk into a stupid hospital! After all, they save you there, not kill you! Damn," he muttered. He was extremely upset.

"Nick, it would be okay with you if me and Lilly went and checked up on her, right?" Joe asked, taking Lilly's hand and pulling her from the ground.

Nick nodded solemnly, and the two shared one last sorrowful look before entering the hospital. They found the room she was in and took the elevator up. When they entered, the waiting room was empty, and they assumed no one else had been contacted yet. Lilly made a note to try and call Robby Ray or Jackson after they saw her.

A doctor was walking by the two, and Joe stopped him. "Hi, doctor; would you mind telling us if we could go into Miley Stewart's room yet?" he asked.

The doctor looked down the hall. "I'm pretty sure she's still in surgery, but I'll have the nurse come out and get you as soon as we get the news. I do know she is conscious though, and she'll be fine."

"What is she in surgery for?" Lilly piped up.

"I know they have to realign some of the ligaments in her leg, and we are trying to pump blood in her, because she lost a lot in the accident, and they're still not sure about the babies, her wrist, or her head, which were also severely damaged. I was just in there, and she looks like she'll be able to leave in at most a week and she'll just be on crutches and a cast for her wrist. I know for a fact one of the twins died during the accident, also called a stillbirth at this stage in the pregnancy, and the other fetus they're trying to save."

"You understood that, right Joe?" Lilly murmured to her boyfriend, trying to lighten the mood. He hit her on her arm playfully, but his face remained stern and focused on the doctor.

"Um, doc, if the baby lives, will it stay in her stomach?" he asked.

"Well, this is a very rare case and doesn't usually happen, but we would have to make some transplants and then we would take the fetus out, because it would already be exposed to air from its twin being removed, just like a C-section, and then would most likely be under emergency care for a month or so. It's extremely premature, and I know that Miss Stewart is going to be very eager for it to live. She's very attached to them, as I can tell."

Lilly's façade was crushed and she broke down. She sat down on a chair in the back corner and tried taking deep breaths. It was hard imaging what Miley was going through, and she did know how attached she was to the twins inside of her. She could just sit and feel them kicking all day and never complain. Even Lilly had become fascinated with them. She wondered how she could've been mad enough to get in a car accident, because she was an extremely careful driver ever since she got pregnant.

With this thought, she asked, "Do you know what caused the accident or what happened beforehand? We don't mean to bother you, but she's our best friend and means the world to us."

Joe came and sat down next to her and held her in his arms. He could feel her heart thumping against her chest, and held her tighter. He was just as disappointed as her, but had to comfort her and make sure she'd be okay.

"I'm not sure, since I was only there for her surgery. I do know it was a car crash, but I don't know any other information."

The two thanked him and he nodded, and then disappeared down the hallway.

Joe and Lilly sat in the cold hospital waiting room, waiting for the news on Miley and the twins. They were curled in each other's arms, thankful they had one another.

* * *

Miley's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the hospital room, unaware of where she was. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. Her hand immediately flew to her stomach, and she was eager for the kicks that would tell her that her babies were okay. While she waited, she looked around and noticed an IV needle stuck in her right arm, attached to a pole with a bag of clear, dripping liquid. Her leg was in a cast, and her other leg was wrapped and bandages stuck all over her body. Her right wrist was also in a cast, and her knuckles were scraped up and red. There was a heart monitor next to her bed that showed a long, mountain-like green line and ocassionally beeped.

Minutes passed, and there were no kicks in her stomach. She noticed that she felt lighter and didn't feel like she had two small babies inside her. She pressed the red Emergency next to her bed, and in a matter of seconds there was a nurse by her side.

"What the hell happened to them? Where did they go?" she demanded. "Is Nick or Jake here? My babies are fine, right? What is going on with my leg? It hurts really bad, like there's a fire in my leg or something. But the twins are okay, right? They're just sleeping?"

The nurse folded the blanket on Miley's bed and then looked back at her. "Miss Stewart, I think the doctor should explain the situation."

Miley had now grown impatient. She needed the answers instead of pathetic excuses. "Just tell me if my babies are okay," she hissed through her clenched teeth.

The nurse looked down to her shoes. She really didn't want to be the one to tell her. "I'm sorry. One of the twins, the boy, didn't make it through the accident. The girl, on the other hand, is okay and now in emergency care. They're trying to pump oxygen in her right now, but they think she'll be okay."

Miley felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "H-h-h-he-he-he's… g-g-g-go-gon-gone?" she stuttered. Her hand tightened in a fist, and she sobbed loudly. The nurse smiled sympathetically, and then went outside to get her friends and to give her some time alone.

While she was sitting there in the bed, thoughts ran through her head so quickly she couldn't understand what was going on. Her hand was resting on her stomach protectively, and she rested her head on her forearms. Her heart was racing, she could even see it on the monitor next to her, and she couldn't stop crying.

She remembered back to the times when she wished the babies would just go away. She figured it would be less of a hassle, she wouldn't have to spend time, energy, and money on two little children, but through the months they endured together, Miley found that without them, she didn't have anyone.

Remembering what the nurse said about the girl, she sighed deeply, even though she was still fatigued. She would have her little girl to hold her hand and cuddle up to when feeling lonely. That would be enough, since she figured that Nick and Jake were now non-existent in her life.

She heard the door creak open and looked up to see Lilly and Joe come in the room slowly. They took in her appearance, and it took Lilly a few seconds to register that it was Miley lying in the bed. She rushed over and quickly squeezed her best friend. "Ouch," Miley uttered, but smiled anyways. It was nice to know that her best friend was still on her side.

After they said their hellos and hugged each other, Lilly and Joe sat down in the chairs next to her bed. "So what happened?" Joe asked quietly.

Miley took a deep breath and tugged on the hem of the white bed sheet. "I found out that Jake was…Jake was using me for the stories in the tabloids. Selling me out. So I got angry, and when he wouldn't leave, I did. And I was crying and wasn't paying attention to the road, and then…and then it all went black."

Joe and Lilly shared a worried glance, and then turned back to her. "And the babies?"

"The boy is dead," she whispered, another light tear falling freely down her cheek. "But Emily is okay," she said with a little more enthusiasm.

"Emily?" Joe and Lilly both questioned at the same time.

Miley forced a smile. "Emily. Emily Grace Stewart. I named her that because my mother's middle name was Emily, and Grace because, well, she's just given me a lot of hope."

"That's beautiful," Lilly breathed, smiling up at Miley.

"Yeah, I wish I could see her. I think they had to put her under emergency care because she needs all the nutrients that she got when she was in my stomach."

The two nodded. "Miley, there's someone here to see you," Joe said slowly.

Miley looked up curiously. "Who?" she asked. Her face was eager and impatient, not knowing who to expect.

"You might not want to see him," Lilly said quickly. "It's okay if you don't."

"Yeah. He really wanted to come in and see you, and he even cancelled plans just to be here with you, but he couldn't bring himself to walk through the door. So he's really sorry, and understands if you think he's a wimp or chicken or whatever the hell you want, but wants you to know he's there for you," Joe said in one breath, and exhaled when he finished.

Miley looked down, knowing deep inside who it was. She wanted him to come, hoped he'd come, but never expected it. She assumed he was still mad at her.

"Nick is here?" she asked. Lilly nodded slowly, and put her hand on Miley's cold and shaking one. Miley opened her mouth to speak, forcing the words to come out. "Can I go out and talk to him?" she asked.

Lilly started to protest, saying it would be healthier to stay in, but Joe interrupted her. "Miley, go. You should talk to him." He helped her up from the bed, and she shut her eyes closed and clenched her teeth together as she ripped the IV out of her arm. It caused pain, and she cursed quietly, but then opened them and took Joe's waiting hand. He helped her sneak past the guards, and then she finally made it to the doors without anyone noticing. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. The boy turned his head and looked up at her with his deep, chocolate brown eyes, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey," she smiled, and he smiled back. Lilly and Joe watched them embrace awkwardly before sitting on the steps side by side, and then walked back down the hall to give the two their privacy. They knew they had a lot to discuss, but both knew in the end they wouldn't be able to resist each other.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry, tried to get this up as soon as possible. Working on some new stuff, which, speaking of, if you like niley and my writing or whatnot, check out my new oneshot Forever and story In A Moment. I'll try to update this sooner, I'm just dealing with more stuff than usual, plus the overwhelming load of homework plus finals week coming up, plus I have massive winter formal dress shopping, and my social life is on overdrive. But whatever, chaos is my life. It's fun.

Anyways, thank you Victoria for editing this. You're amazing!

* * *

Chapter 12

Nick was deep in thought when he heard the door creak open behind him. He turned to see who it was and was surprised to see a stunning but damaged brunette beauty standing in front of him. "Hey," she smiled shyly.

He was speechless—words couldn't describe the joy, confusion, and wonder as she sat down next to him. He could smell her intoxicating scent as she leaned forward to give him an awkward hug. He hugged her back tightly, glad to know that he wasn't just hallucinating her presence.

"How are you, Miley?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged, pushing a brown lock of hair behind her ear. "Um, you know. Just trying to make it through the day."

He looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "Listen, Miles, I'm so sorry…I was determined to come in and be with you, but—"

"Nick, why are you apologizing? It's fine! Don't worry about it. You'll be able to overcome your fear with time; I wasn't expecting that you would just immediately get over it. Please, just don't worry about it. See, I'm fine! Really," she assured with a forced smile.

He looked up at her, and she was surprised to see that the brown orbs were filled to the brim with tears. He laughed and hid his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry. It's just…it's just, I've missed you. You don't even know how hard these past three months have been, and seeing you here in front of me—it just drives me insane. In a good way," he added.

"I've missed you too," she whispered, placing a delicate hand on his leg. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and looked up at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked seriously.

"Anything," she replied with a reassuring smile.

"Why Jake? Why, after all that happened, did you go back to him? Of all people, Jake? And why isn't he here instead of me?" Nick felt tears rising in his eyes again, but blinked them back because he didn't want to cry in front of Miley again.

Miley felt tears begin to seep onto her cheeks, too, as she thought of that night in her house. The painful memories of their ending that she'd have to endure for the rest of her life. She exhaled deeply, then propped her chin on the palm of her hand. She broke her gaze with Nick and looked around at the parking lot. "Can we talk about this another time? I promise I'll give you the full answer one day, but right now…right now he's not what I want to talk about." Nick heard her voice crack, and the sight of her tears made him more curious, but he followed her wishes and changed the subject.

They began talking about the boys' tour, and thankfully Nick was able to draw Miley's attention elsewhere. They talked for what seemed like hours and hours and couldn't believe how easily they were able to talk after the way they ended things months ago, but neither was complaining one bit.

Miley was mid-sentence when they heard the door squeak open behind them, and they turned. Joe was peeking his head out of the door. "Miley, you should get in here soon," he hissed. "I think they're looking for you."

She nodded quickly and stood. She winced from the pain in her leg but began to hobble up the stairs. She turned, and Nick was standing before her. He gave her a long, comforting hug. When they parted, she began to walk through the door and then turned back around.

"Want to?" she asked, gesturing to the inside of the hospital.

A regretful expression washed across his face, and he slowly shook his head and sat back down on the cold, cement steps. She nodded and walked back inside where Joe and Lilly were waiting. They smiled at her, and then led her back to her room, where there were five frantic nurses waiting to pounce. She calmly answered all their questions and then was helped back into the bed where she was stung by the IV again and re-bandaged.

A week later, Miley was released from the hospital. She was going to come and pick up Emily in two weeks, when she was supposed to be fully recovered. Her father had arrived a few days ago and helped her into the wheelchair that was going to help her out to the car. He patted her shoulder, and she knew he still felt bad about not getting there right away. He wheeled her out of the hospital room and then left her side for a few minutes to sign a few papers.

They made their way out of the hospital, and Miley was glad for the fresh breath of air when the glass doors were pushed open before her. She was happy to see the bright blue sky, and not just through the window, and for the silence, and not the crying women who were going through labor.

She was helped into the passenger seat of a black car she didn't recognize, and her dad got in next to her and pulled out of the hospital. They drove back to the Malibu home she'd grown up for fifteen years in, since she didn't want to go home to an empty house. As they pulled into the familiar neighborhood, she was shocked to see dozens of men running beside their car, snapping cameras at her face. "Dad, what's going on?" she demanded.

"Bud, listen. These next months are going to be tough for you, but know that your big ol' daddy will be here with you through it all, okay?" he murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad, tell me what is going on right now, or I'll just get out of this car and ask," Miley threatened.

He took his hand off her arm and ran it through his hair slowly. He took a deep breath before replying. "Miley, someone…someone revealed your secret. That you're Hannah Montana."

He bit his lip while waiting for her reaction. He kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, avoiding her eyes. He pulled into their driveway, but Miley didn't move a muscle. "Jake," she muttered so quietly that Robbie Ray wasn't even sure it came out of her mouth.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"It was Jake," she stated blankly, and continued staring straight ahead, without blinking an eyelash. Both were aware of the cluster of men outside the car door waiting for them, but neither acknowledged it. "He told them after I broke up with him. Damn, I should have seen this coming. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You're apologizing to me? If anything, I should be apologizin' to you, bud. I shoulda been out here protectin' you!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Miley shrugged, and her dad got out of the car, then walked around the paparazzi to get to her door and open it for her. He helped her get out of the car, and she was shocked by how loud they were. This was pushing the limit—she wanted her space.

"Miley! Hannah! Miley Stewart! What did it feel like being a ordinary girl living a pop star life? What about your fans? Are you still going to perform with the baby?"

The questions the men were bombarding her with were all along the same lines. She just breezed past them, hurrying into the comforting home. She collapsed onto the couch and rubbed her temples slowly. "Why me?" she asked to herself silently.

Her father frowned and began making a cup of coffee. "Things will get better in time, bud. They will get better."

xx

Miley dressed quickly, running a wooden brush through her brown curly locks, and then threw her bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs. She could hardly contain her excitement—after a week of waiting, she was finally going to be able to take Emily home.

She was peeling a yellow banana when her cell phone rang noisily. She looked at the caller ID and smiled when answering.

"Hey, Miley?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, Nick?"

"I want to come with you to pick up Emily."

* * *

_**PREVIEW**_

_"Why, Jake? "Why did you have to destroy my life like this?" she cried. She felt his hand grip her arm, but she jerked it away.  
__  
__"Because, Miley, I love you. It's as simple as that," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her._

* * *

A/N: Ah, Jake strikes again. I think maybe two chapters left (inc the epilogue)? Not sure. But I'm almost done with the next chapter, as long as I can sit down and write it.

And reviews help too, nudge nudge.

:)


	13. Hiatus

Hey (:

You guys deserve an explanation for the absence of my stories... I was going to just take a small breather to get back into it and said something about a small hiatus on my profile page, but I really can't write right now. I honestly can't say that I'm going to be back anytime soon, and I don't want to leave you guys expecting more as weeks and maybe even months roll by.

I really have no other excuse but the fact that I haven't really been enjoying writing as much. Maybe it's the stress I've been under lately or that I'm finally happy and the time I write best is when I'm really sad (which is sad, I know), but I can open up the work in progress chapter and stare at it for hours, not a finger hitting the keyboard once.

I want to thank you guys so much because you guys are the reason that I want to continue writing so much, and I will let you know when I'm coming back (if I do) through a A/N or you can check my profile for updates.

Love you guys and hope you are all doing great.

xoxo

Brooke


End file.
